Anne
by angelchild
Summary: What happens when a girl from a quiet New England town moves to Tulsa and falls in with the gang? How will this affect her family...and the ones she left behind.
1. Default Chapter

A/N - Alright, I've never written Outsiders before. I have quite a bit of this written and hope that I'm going to retain steam long enough to finish it. I realize that this is a really old story line but its one that's rather intriguing since their were no girls in the movie or book for the most part. Hopefully I can make this a little different because its a whole lot of me being written into my female character. Well enough of me, please review, but please no flames, I can only toast so many marsh mellows before i just give up.   
  


Disclaimer - Nothing is mine except those characters which I've made up, mainly Anne and her family.   
  


Chapter 1 -   
  


It's amazing how your life can change so quickly. I moved to Tulsa from a small factory town in Massachusetts, where there were no Socs or Greasers. We had the popular kids...and everyone else, basically we all got along. 

Then my Dad's company transferred him to Tulsa. It was a really hard move. I had lived in Mass all my life, and all my family and friends were there. Mom had to leave a job she had been at for almost 30 years, I had worked at the same coffee shop as her for the last 3 years and we both were said to leave such a wonderful job. 

My little sister Mary, had it a little easier then I did. She was really into 4-H and horses. She even already had pen-pals in Tulsa through 4-H so she already had friends there. 

I suppose by this point your wondering who I am. To tell you a little about myself my name is Anne, I'm 17 and a senior in high school (Thank God!). I'm big into reading and ballet. I have the perfect build for a dancer. I'm tall (5'6") and thin. My hair is brown, waist length and perfectly straight except for some curl at the bottom. My eyes are a pretty blue. 

I think that's all there really is to tell about me. Except for my Boyfriend. His name is Gary and we've been dating for almost a year. He really is wonderful, we've decided to stay together despite the distance. I've already been accepted at U-Mass Amherst, so I'll be coming back here for school in the fall, we can make it a year apart......   
  


A/N - Alright there's the first chapter, we'll be getting into the Outsiders that we all know and love within the next chapter or two. Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - It's been a long time since I've updated this story, but I have a lot written on paper so while having writers block for my other story I might as well post it. Also, you might think this resembles my story Home in a lot of ways, and it does. But a person's past affects their future and the main female characters have very different pasts...so of course their futures will be very different. Enough from me...  
  
Anne - Chapter 2  
  
Tulsa is so different from home. It's warm here, despite it being September. When we step off the train my wool skirt and sweater set suddenly seem too warm.  
  
Our new home is slightly bigger then our old one. It's a cream color and has a lush green lawn all around it. It's located almost exactly between the north and south parts of town.  
  
My first day of school is starting in twenty minutes and I'm scared to death. I've gone to school with the same kids since pre-school, and I'm not to keen on walking into that large building right now, but I suppose I have to suck it up and go in.  
  
A/N - I know this is short but much longer chapters are coming, I promise. Much thanks to Sarah for all her beta work on this and my other stories! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - Ok, here's a much longer chapter. I didn't ask for reviews on the last two chapters because they were pathetically short. But now I'd really love some reviews, no flames please! Hope you enjoy this!  
  
Anne - Chapter 3  
  
My first class of the day is chemistry with Dr. Brooks. I walk in and hand him a note. While he reads it I look out at the classroom full of kids staring at me.  
  
I notice right away that there's a definite division in the way the kids are sitting. To my left, the kids are dressed like me; the girls in skirts and nice shirts while the guys are wearing slacks and letterman jackets. To my right, the girls are wearing Capri's and pants, their shirts showing an inch or two of stomach - and they're wearing way too much make-up. The boys were wearing jeans and white tee-shirts, some had leather jackets over them; their hair was on the long side and greased back.  
  
"Well class, this is Anne. She just moved here from Massachusetts. Say hello, class."  
  
"Hello Anne." The whole class said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Well, Anne, why don't you take a seat..." he trailed off, looking around for an empty seat. "There with Sodapop. Sodapop, raise you hand please."  
  
A nice looking young man sitting to the right raised his hand and smiled at me. And it was a gorgeous smile. A few of the guys sitting near him smirked as I took the empty seat at his lab table.  
  
He turned and smiled at me again. God, he was good looking.  
  
"Mr. Curtis, you have a new lab partner. Catch her up and get on with today's lab." Dr. Brooks then began reading a book that had been open on his desk when I had come in.  
  
Soda turned to smile at me again. "Hi, Anne. I'm Sodapop Curtis, but you can just call me Soda." Not only was he cute but he seemed nice enough despite the fact that I was still slightly intimidated by the people sitting around me.  
  
Soda quickly got on explaining the lab and we were soon done. The fact that I had already done this lab back home may have helped just a little.  
  
"So, Anne," he said when we had finished cleaning up, "Tell me about yourself." As I opened my mouth to speak the bell rang. Soda grinned that grin which I was beginning to realize was his trademark, picked up his books and left the room.  
  
I made it through two more classes with less luck then I had the first. People didn't seem too friendly and scrutinized me as soon as I walked into the room. Finally, the bell rang for lunch and I headed to the cafeteria hoping for a bit of normalcy, but not really expecting any.  
  
After finally finding the café I grabbed a salad and milk and looked around for an empty seat. The division of the café was just the same as it had been in all my classes - well-dressed kids to the left and the tough looking kids to the right.  
  
Three girls came up to me and looked me up and down. "She looks like one of us," a tall, black haired girl whispered to the other two. I really wasn't sure what they meant, but I did look like them with my knee length black skirt and baby pink sweater.  
  
"You can sit with us." A blonde girl said as she took me by the arm and led me over to a table. "I'm Marcie, this is Brenda." She pointed to the black haired girl. "And this is Fay." She pointed to a petite brunette.  
  
"I'm Anne." I said smiling through my nerves.  
  
"Yes, you're in our chem class. I'm sorry you had to sit with the Curtis boy, you shouldn't have to too often though."  
  
"Oh? Why?" I asked.  
  
"He works at the DX station on the west side; he only comes to school when he isn't working."  
  
"That's too bad," I said. I really meant it to. He seemed so nice. Marcie simply shrugged like it didn't really matter.  
  
"They're not like us, just stick with us and you'll get along fine here." I could tell the conversation was over when they all started eating. I spent the rest of the afternoon finding my classes and wondering exactly what they had meant by "like us". When the final bell rang I was beyond relieved to get home. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N – Thank you so much for the reviews, please keep them coming!!  
  
Anne - Chapter 4  
  
"How was school hunny?" My mom asked when I came home. My sister was already at the table drinking a glass of milk. I hoped she had met nicer people then those girls I had met at school.  
  
"Fine...Do we have any Coke?"  
  
"No, would you like some milk instead?"  
  
"I think I'm going to take a walk and find some Coke," I told her, setting my backpack down.  
  
"Alright, here's a dollar. Be back before dinner please."  
  
"Yes, ma'am." I quickly left the house and got onto the street. Our neighborhood seemed quiet enough but nothing like the rural area that I had grown up in.  
  
I turned right on the sidewalk and walked slowly along the street. I had no idea where to go, but I didn't want to go back to a house that I didn't feel was mine. I'd been walking for about a quarter mile when the houses began to look shabbier. I wasn't paying much attention though so I didn't really notice it at first. The lawns here were unkempt, the paint was peeling off the houses and there were kids hanging out on the front steps.  
  
It was the kids who finally caught my attention. They were the kids who had been sitting to the right side in chem class. Now they were hanging out on their stoops and smoking...and staring at me as I walked past.  
  
This made me uncomfortable. I looked around quickly and saw a DX station. They'd have Coke there and I could escape from these stares for a moment.  
  
A/N – I know this one was kind of short, but the stories beginning to take off a bit. No more updates till Monday or Tuesday, I have a Model U.N. conference to be at starting tomorrow. I'll update soon though, promise! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N – Sorry that it has been a bit but life's been kinda crazy. I'll update as often as my schedule will allow!  
  
Anne 5  
  
Soda's POV  
  
"Hey Pony, Steve, Two-Bit!" I yelled, putting my little brother in a head lock and ruffling his hair. "We going out tonight?"  
  
"Naw man, I have school tomorrow," Pony said, throwing me off.  
  
"Me and Two- Bit got dates tonight," Steve said with a grin. "Well, I have a date...Two-Bit has a dog show to go to!" Pony and I laughed at Steve's rather mean joke while Two-Bit tried to punch him – unsuccessfully.  
  
Just then the door to the DX opened. I didn't even bother to turn around since Steve was the one working.  
  
I heard him give a low whistle. "What do we have here?" I turned to look and there was that pretty like Soc, the new one from chem class. She was standing over by the Coke case when Two-Bit got that dumb grin on his face and walked over to her.  
  
"Hey baby, you lost?" She turned quickly to look at him.  
  
"No, thank you."  
  
"You look like you're a little far from home, doll."  
  
"I'm not," she said sharply. I couldn't tell if Two-Bit WAS aggravating her or just making her nervous. I quickly came out from the shelf I had been standing behind.  
  
"Hey, Anne" I said. A look of relief, and maybe something else, spread over her face.  
  
"Hey, Soda."  
  
"You two best friends or something? Stop being rude Sodapop, and introduce us," Two-Bit said, with that "I want to get in on this action" look on his face that I had seen more then a few times.  
  
"This is Anne, she's in my chem class. Anne, this is Two-Bit – he's a flirt, ignore him. The big guy over there is my friend Steve and that's my kid brother, Pony." Anne smiled like she was thrilled to met us...not the usually reaction when you just got introduced to a roomful of greasers.  
  
"Hi," she said with a small smile. "It's nice to meet ya'll but I should be heading home." She moved to walk out the door.  
  
"I'll walk you home, Anne." I said quickly.  
  
"Oh no, that's ok," she said with a smile. "I know my way back."  
  
I looked outside uncertainly, it was nearing dusk, and that wasn't a good time for a girl to be out alone, never mind that she was a Soc...a good looking one at that.  
  
"No," I said firmly. "I'll walk you home." I then took her by the elbow and led her outside. As soon as we were out of the DX she removed her elbow from my grip and walked next to me in silence. I could tell I'd pissed her off, I could also tell that she didn't understand. I stopped walking and she turned to look at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something that you need to understand." I motioned to a wall. "Why don't we sit?" She sat down next to me, turning slowly to look at me, and raising her eyebrows in question.  
  
"I'm not sure what it's like where you're from," I began, "but here there are two kinds of people – Greasers like me, and Socs like you. These groups don't mix, unless it's to rumble, and it's dangerous for you to walk around here alone." I looked into her eyes and saw that she understood.  
  
"I can still talk to you, right? That's not violating some rule is it?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile, "No, we can talk, it would just make things easier for you if you kept it a minimum." She looked down at her hands, quietly thinking. Suddenly she looked up.  
  
"Soda?"  
  
I looked up and met her eyes, "Ya?" and that's when it happened....  
  
A/N – Aren't I mean? Review and you'll get to find out what happened!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Yes, I'm a horrible horrible person, my stories are all in notebooks under the desk when they should be on this wonderful little site. I'm home alone tonight though, no roommates, no boyfriend, no homework. Let's see how many stories I can work on in one night huh?

Anne chapter 6

Anne's POV 

I don't know what came over me, but I did it. I kissed Soda. Square on the lips. What was I doing? I pulled back, turned tail and ran home as fast as I could. Oh god, what have I done?

Soda 

Of all the things that I thought would have happened that day I would have put my money on rain of tads before Anne kissing me.

Not that I minded, she was cute, and I kinda liked her. I made a move to deepen the kiss and she pulled back and ran off.

I got up and slowly walked back to the DX. I decided not to tell the guys, not even Pony, who I told everything to. It just didn't seem like a good idea. Lord only knows what it meant. It was sudden and then she ran. But oh wow. That had to be one of the most amazing kisses ever. Now, don't get me wrong, I've kissed my share of girls in my time, but I've never felt such a strong spark.

When I got back to the DX I went to restock the shelves, anything to distract me.

Anne 

When I got home that night it was dinner time and I manage to choke down a plateful of meatloaf and potatoes.

I then went to my room and threw myself down on the bed. Why did I do that? I have a wonderful boyfriend and here I am kissing some self proclaimed hood!

I reached into my bedside table and took out a picture of Gary and me. It was taken at the welcome dance only a few weeks ago. Gary at about 6 feet tall was about a head taller then Soda, with a strong athletic build, the perfect football player. His hairs much shorter then Soda's, almost buzzed and he has gorgeous green eyes.

We'd known each other since pre-school and at the beginning of junior year he'd asked me out. We had a great year and the following summer had been even better, and like I've said before we're going to stay together despite being so far apart.

I was not looking foreword to school the next day, where I'd have to sit with Soda in chem. Class, how could I face him? I ended up falling asleep, fully clothes, and still holding Gary's picture in my hands.


End file.
